


Falling

by Happy_Mango



Series: Mango's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Embedded Images, Fanart, Florence + the Machine References, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Mobile friendly, Song: Falling (Florence + The Machine), Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, fanwork, mood boards, negativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: Sometimes I wish for fallingWish for the releaseWish for falling through the airTo give me some reliefBecause falling is not the problemWhen I'm falling I'm in peaceIt's only when I hit the groundIt causes all the grief
Series: Mango's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760863
Kudos: 5
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Falling

_Sometimes I wish for falling_

_Wish for the release_

_Wish for falling through the air_

_To give me some relief_

_Because falling is not the problem_

_When I'm falling I'm in peace_

_It's only when I hit the ground_

_It causes all the grief_

\- [Falling - Florence & The Machine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPQt6RKbYTPI&t=ODgyYzUzYjE2ODVhMTY2YTc2NmQ3ZjEyMjMxOGRkMTdlYzJkZjU5MSxhMWExMTkwMzMyZDUyNjc3YmU3MjMwZjFjNjQyZTA1Yjk2YzIxNmJi)

A fill for my Banned Together Bingo for the square _negativity._ Picked that square because of the slight suicide ideation in this board, so hope that counts as enough to do a fill. 

And of course, Falling by Florence & The Machine, is most definitely a Dick Grayson song. I would 100 percent recommend you listen to the entire song because it is such a Grayson song. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted from [my tumblr](https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Original Link [here](https://miniaturemangos.tumblr.com/post/623000121164120065/falling-dick-grayson-mood-board)


End file.
